


The Shine of U

by fan_mao



Category: The Shine of U
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_mao/pseuds/fan_mao
Summary: 两位总裁的甜蜜爱情。





	The Shine of U

李赫宰打开门的时候里面的人直接摊在他怀里，衬衣扣子解开两颗，露出精致的锁骨身上的汗浸湿了衬衣，怀里的人眼神迷离  
“去....找崔.....抑制....”  
“都他妈什么时候了还想着抑制剂！”李赫宰几乎是喊出来的  
李赫宰掏出手机给张秘书打了电话  
“去会场找到跟EH总裁一起来的男人，跟他说他们总裁跟我在一块，有什么事让他打我电话，哦还有，把车开来停在会场后门，快点!”  
李东海躺在他怀里看着他打电话的样子笑出了声  
“好笑吗！出来都不知道保护好自己吗！刚才外面那几个...”  
“谢....谢你”  
突如其来的感谢让李赫宰不知所措，他不是那种会自乱阵脚的人，却现在面对着怀里这个发了情还假装镇定的人有点心疼  
“始源没接电话....这件事....知道的只有你了...”  
他脱下外套盖在李东海身上，理了理被汗水打湿的头发，温暖的手盖上李东海水盈盈的眼睛，却仍装出一副很酷的样子

“别说了!我听着烦!”

几分钟后李赫宰抱着李东海从后门上了车，他把李东海安顿在后座。李东海很配合，即使发///情期的空虚让他痛苦不堪，也咬着嘴唇尽力不发出声音，别人看来自己就是喝多了  
“钥匙给我”李赫宰绕到驾驶位  
“李总我送您吧我...”  
“钥匙!”他不想废话，再耽搁下去李东海一定挺不住了  
“唔.....啊.....”这是李东海的极限了  
“看什么看!钥匙!”李赫宰直接夺过手里的钥匙，关上车门  
“敢把今天的事说出去一个字我让你这辈子都进不了公司大门！”李赫宰的眼睛像狼

大厅里仍是莺歌燕舞  
夜幕中一辆车绝尘而去

车子开的飞快仿佛有飞起来了的速度  
李赫宰心不在焉的开着车，时不时透过后视镜看看后座上的人  
“李东海.....你现在散发出来的信息素会不会太浓了……”  
“......”  
“李东海！收收你的信息素”李赫宰的那双眼睛眯着，“如果你想安全到家的话”  
“我...唔我已经....克制了....”  
车里充盈着牛奶的香气，跟李赫宰的超级酷炫跑车极其不搭

红灯。

李赫宰急踩刹车，差点把李东海从后座颠下来，透过后视镜看着李东海脸上异常的绯红，眼睛里因为忍耐而沾满了水色，李赫宰只觉得自己的呼吸渐渐重起来，伸长胳膊直接把人捞到副驾驶  
“做...你做什么!”虽然没力气，李东海还是用最大的声音朝李赫宰喊了一句，丝毫忘记了就在刚才自己还说谢谢他来着  
“老实待着”李赫宰的脸色很冷可是下身确实另一种温度  
“唔！李..” 李东海眼睁睁地看着alpha那张冷峻的脸在自己的面前瞬间放大，他在怀里挣扎却无法躲开，李赫宰直接欺身上去，一只手牢牢扣住了李东海的细腰，另一只手箍住李东海的头，薄唇直接就贴了上去  
“啊...李...赫宰....唔”  
李东海想尽力拉开和李赫宰的距离，奈何身上一点劲也没有,当自己被李赫宰压制着吻得都快要呼吸不了的时候，李东海咳出了声，才终于侧过脸来在alpha亲吻他脖子的间隙骂了一句  
“混蛋....” 

因为怕李东海受凉所以没有开窗，两个人就在这么相处在密闭的空间之内，彼此身上的气息相互交融着,车里的香腻气味少了些

绿灯。

alpha的手放回到方向盘上了，仿佛什么都没发生  
所以这算什么?占人便宜的混蛋!  
李东海又想骂  
“别误会，帮你降温，车里的味道.....太甜....不适合我” 李赫宰一本正经的解释可是这个理由听起来为什么这么幼稚  
李东海的心瞬间柔软  
是他误会李赫宰了吗？  
吻你，帮你缓解信息素的扩散

亲吻，信息素中和，李东海暂时没有那么难受，当李赫宰把车停在车库想去抱他下车的时候，李东海拒绝了  
“滚开....”这话说的有气无力，像是在心尖上挠痒痒，李赫宰倒也不生气  
“还有力气?”  
“起...开...你!”双脚突然腾空被一把抱起李东海惯性搂着李赫宰的脖子  
“有力气省着以后用吧，你以为发情期那么好过，不自量力”  
“你真!啊...嗯....”热浪又一波来袭

李赫宰抱着他进了电梯，怀里的人还在发抖  
“搂紧了”  
“难受的话闭上眼睛”  
“再忍一下”  
李赫宰身上好凉，让处在发情期的李东海本能的往他怀里钻了钻，红酒味，真好闻。李东海不能喝酒，准确的说是不爱，他讨厌酒的味道，可是李赫宰身上的味道他很喜欢  
“安分点....”李赫宰强忍住欲望跟他好好说话  
“嗯.....”

开了门，平时不换鞋不进屋的人直接把人带到浴室  
“别动，我给你放水”  
可关键时刻淋浴开关不好用了，他只能放下李东海转身去找工具  
“你扶稳了，我去....”话还说完李赫宰就被人推了出来

“李东海!你他妈给我开门!”  
“李东海!听见没有!开门!呵，你省的那点力气都用在这了吗!”  
“喂！”  
偏偏这个时候崔始源打电话来，崔始源知道李东海不喝酒所以更别提会喝醉了，所以他一定是出事了  
“李总，东海在您那吗，能不能让他接个电话，我....”  
“他在我这休息，哦你帮他请一天假，他喝的有点多，没什么事我先挂了”  
“哎李...嘟嘟嘟....”  
李赫宰关了手机,突然想起来家里有备用钥匙  
回来的时候他听见浴室传来水声，打开门他连杀了李东海的心都有  
整个人泡在凉水里，脸冻得发白嘴唇也咬破了，李东海没想到李赫宰会冲进来，这么狼狈的样子他不想让任何人看到，他闭了口气整个人潜在水底  
“李东海你有病吧！”李赫宰眼睛猩红  
把人从水里抱出来的一瞬间，李东海的身体开始泛红，扯了浴巾把人包的严严实实抱着他往卧室走，就从浴室到卧室这几步路，李东海也不老实，手不安分的扯身上的浴巾  
“李东海你别玩火!”

李赫宰不想伤了他，乘人之危这种事不是他的作风，可是没有抑制剂，现在找也来不及，让他痛苦煎熬地等那么几个小时，不如直接杀了他  
把人放在床上欺身而下，锢住李东海作乱的手，李东海想挣脱却被他更用力地扣了回来，“混蛋放手!”李东海不想这么狼狈的样子被别人看到，他伪装成alpha的目的就是不想被当成只会在床上嗯嗯啊啊的omega，他不是歧视，毕竟自己本身也是omega，只是不想被别人瞧不起  
李东海还在挣扎，奈何与李赫宰力量悬殊  
“李东海你听好了，现在没有抑制剂，我也不想让你疼，但是....”  
“我会负责”  
身下的人似懂非懂突然安静  
“听见我说的话了吗”李赫宰咬咬他的耳朵，“听懂了就点头”  
像收到蛊惑一样，小脑袋点了点

屋里没有开窗，在相对安全封闭环境里，alpha的信息素疯狂的散发充斥着整间屋子，同样omega信息素也随着被彻底释放  
李赫宰沉默地看着满脸绯红不能自已的人，眸子一深，疯狂地揽住他纤细的腰肢，狠狠地吻上去。粗暴地撬开李东海的唇齿，舌尖在对方的口腔中交融。  
处于发///情期的身体额外敏感，肌肤贴上李赫宰的一刹不禁一颤，身体也开始越来越热，又开始湿了.李东海的下颔因接吻有些发酸，李赫宰一边同他接吻，后腰上的那只手慢慢下移，李东海突然警觉，理智告诉他必须马上阻止李赫宰的手，可实际情况是李赫宰手掌的温度让他忍不住想靠近  
“唔....啊....唔...”无意识的呻吟连李东海自己也吓到了，什么羞耻的声音，立马捂住了自己的嘴，但还是漏出了几声低///喘。  
这样子的李东海简直比直接叫///床还诱人。浑身每一个毛孔都透着虚浮酥软的颤栗，那是种连灵魂都出窍的感觉，后穴涌出大量热液，李赫宰也在他耳边闷哼，然后就这么射///了出来  
“你....李赫...宰...唔....”  
“乖，别说话....”  
李赫宰的忍耐已经到了极限，他要是再听见李东海哼哼一声恐怕就能立刻把人上了，像是察觉到他的克制，李东海听话地乖乖“闭嘴”  
手上动作加快，李东海不一会又变得身体紧绷，脚趾都蜷缩起来。同时又在李赫宰手里达到了前后一起的高///潮，双腿微微抽搐起来，整个人像昏死一样全身瘫软地陷进了柔软的床。看着李东海气色恢复了不少，带人去浴室做了清理，把人放在温暖的水域，自己却冲了一把冷水澡。生理上的冲动硬生生被压下，鼻息属于李东海的信息素却始终若有若无，李赫宰很不喜欢这种不受控的烦躁，最近他都太容易受李东海的影响了，可是现在那个罪魁祸首正舒舒服服的躺在温暖的浴缸里。  
擦干身上的水渍，李赫宰抱着他去了客房，毕竟现在的主卧太....  
可能是泡澡泡的舒服了李东海一沾床很快就睡着了，李赫宰帮他掖掖被子，顺手调高了室内温度，盯着他熟睡的脸看了许久，像是下了好大决心在他眉间落下一吻

等李赫宰从房间出来已是凌晨，想着美国那边还是上午就拨通了电话  
“喂哥，你和澈哥什么时候回来”  
“后天吧，有事？”  
“没...”李赫宰不知道应该怎么说  
“呵你小子是不是看上那个李东海了”金钟云说的风轻云淡仿佛一切都在他的预料之中  
“哥你！”  
“听说你办个酒会把全场的人都扔在那不管，带着一个喝多的人走了，李赫宰，这不像是你的做事风格”  
“别不承认了，我认识你多长时间了还不了解你，你那点小心思装也装不住”  
结束了与金钟云的通话，李赫宰坐在沙发上若有所思，不就是喜欢吗，有什么不敢承认的

大洋彼岸美国，金钟云一脸姨母笑的调侃，“你那个弟弟可算栽别人手上了”  
“他看上谁了？”  
“EH总裁，李东海”  
听见这三个字，一直看着窗外的金希澈回头，眼神里带着一丝疑惑  
“你说谁”  
“李东海啊”  
“现在去订机票，我们明天回去”

金希澈站起来。抚平了西装上的折痕

**Author's Note:**

> 期待下一章吧~


End file.
